


Gateway Drug

by RyuuSenai



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Bottom Murdoc Niccals, Dubious Consent, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Stuart "2D" Pot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 22:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16731873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuSenai/pseuds/RyuuSenai
Summary: Stu never considered himself gay, but he knew he wasn’t entirely straight either. If he had to label himself, he would probably consider himself bisexual with a preference towards women. The thing about his sexuality, however, is he has never had the chance to experiment and find out if he really is into guys. Sure, he’s had his fair share of confusing boners while admiring male celebrities. Then again, who hasn’t?2D sighed, glancing over at his band mate that was sat next to him. The two shared the less than sanitary mattress of Murdoc’s Winnebago. The duo passed a joint back and forth, each taking hits larger than they probably should. This whole situation was Stuart’s idea; he wanted to get closer to Murdoc and figured they could spend every Friday night in the bassist’s van. They spent this time watching movies, drinking, doing whatever drugs they could get their hands on that week.





	Gateway Drug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hornymurdocs.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hornymurdocs.tumblr.com).



> Hey, this story is dedicated to hornymurdocs on Tumblr. Go and give them some love!

Stu never considered himself gay, but he knew he wasn’t entirely straight either. If he had to label himself, he would probably consider himself bisexual with a preference towards women. The thing about his sexuality, however, is he has never had the chance to experiment and find out if he really is into guys. Sure, he’s had his fair share of confusing boners while admiring male celebrities. Then again, who hasn’t?

 

2D sighed, glancing over at his band mate that was sat next to him. The two shared the less than sanitary mattress of Murdoc’s Winnebago. The duo passed a joint back and forth, each taking hits larger than they probably should. This whole situation was Stuart’s idea; he wanted to get closer to Murdoc and figured they could spend every Friday night in the bassist’s van. They spent this time watching movies, drinking, doing whatever drugs they could get their hands on that week.

 

About halfway through their joint, Murdoc began rummaging around his bedside drawers before pulling out an unlabeled pill bottle containing a few pills. He shook out two onto his hand, passing one to 2D. The singer turned the tablet over in his hand, observing it closely. It was a light yellow color and had a question mark cut into it. Stu shrugged, popping the pill into his mouth and swallowing it dry. Murdoc did the same, returning the pill bottle to its drawer.

 

The bassist resumed his position next to Stu, sat back and leaning against the wall behind him. The two continued to pass the joint until it became too short and burned their fingertips. Murdoc put it out in the ashtray that sat between them. The men sat in silence, letting their highs overtake their will to communicate. 2D caught himself gazing over at Murdoc. His pitch black eyes scanning the other man, pausing on areas he liked most.

 

Murdoc wasn’t stupid. He knew the singer was staring, he felt those blank eyes bring goosebumps to the surface of his skin. He shuddered slightly, feeling the gaze lock on his face. Giving in, he turned to return the look. “What are you looking at, dullard?”

 

Stu paused, contemplating how he should answer. “Dunno,” he settled on, “for some reason, you’re really hot right now.”

 

Murdoc chuckled, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Is that so?” 2D nodded, his eyes glazed over and half-lidded. “You must be shitfaced then, ‘cause normally you nearly gag when you see me.”

 

“Tha’s not true,” Stu countered, still looking the bassist up and down. His gaze traveled down Murdoc’s abdomen, eyeing up his groin. Biting his lip, his eyes flicked back up to the other man’s mismatched orbs. “God, I want you,” he hears himself say.

 

Murdoc’s face lost its smirk, his features now contorting with want. He feels his body move on its own as he moves to straddle 2D’s legs. Sitting in his lap, the satanist’s eyes bore into Stu’s. The black and red circles were hazed over with lust. The two connected their lips, quickly losing interest in the soft, loving kiss. Eagerness took over as they ignored their lips all together, biting necks and sucking on collar bones.

 

Stu’s hands found their way under Murdoc’s shirt, his hands resting on his small beer gut. His fingers ghosted along his happy trail as he waited for a signal that he can continue.

 

Murdoc didn't want to wait any longer. He hastily pulled his shirt up and over his head, discarding it somewhere on the van floor to be discovered later. Stu’s eyes lit up, taking in the half naked bassist. He eyed up two faint scars, one under each pec. His hands traveled up Murdoc's body, passing many other scars along the flesh.

 

2D's thumbs massaged the pale pink slits. “I don't remember ever seein’ these. There a story behind them?” the singer pondered.

 

“Those? Eh, they're nothing, love,” Murdoc scoffed. “I can tell you about it later.”

 

Stu looked a little confused, but was pulled from his thoughts when Murdoc attacked his neck. The singer moaned as those sharp teeth sunk into his flesh. The arousal of the situation mixed with the multiple highs and blended into a blissful concoction in 2D’s head. He pried the satanist off his throat, tilting the two until Murdoc fell backwards onto his back.

 

Grabbing both Murdoc’s wrists, Stu pinned the man down. He took both of the trapped appendages into one hand, trailing his free hand down the bassist's body. He eventually reached the waistline of Murdoc's jeans. Pausing, he looked up and earned a nod to continue.

 

Stuart undid Murdoc's pants the best he could, sliding them off his hips. His eyes following his hand, eager to see what the man was packing. He froze, the jeans merely at the man's mid-thighs. 2D looked back up to Murdoc’s face, the singer's expression unreadable.

 

Murdoc became a little embarrassed, but quickly regained his confidence. He smirked, leaning up to mutter an inch away from Stu's lips, “What? You never seen a guy with a cunt before?”

 

2D pursed his lips, collecting his thoughts to string together a sentence. “No, it's just- I- I've never- No, I haven't. And, honestly, I wasn't expecting it,” he stuttered.

 

Murdoc lost his smirk, looking away. “Right, forgot not everyone is into people like me. It's okay, Dents. I underst-”

 

“Who said I wasn't into it?” Stu cut him off, a newfound dominance lacing its way into his voice. “This is the most turned on I've ever been. What parts you have doesn't matter to me. I want you.”

 

Murdoc was left speechless for a moment, a little shocked by the lust with which Stuart spoke. His smirk returned, placing his pointy teeth on display. “Then how about you stop talkin’ and start fucking?”

 

Stu grinned, pulling Murdoc's jeans off the rest of the way. He licked his lips as he saw the bassist was already wet. He let go of Murdoc's wrists, using that hand to open the man's legs. He kept his hand on the bassist's knee, while his other hand experimentally parted Murdoc's labia.

 

Observing the man's dripping pussy made Stu's pants incredibly tight. He ran his thumb over the apparent nub, pleased with the squirming he got in response. Murdoc moaned, the sound resonating through the silent Winnebago. Stu rubbed his clit again and again, building up a steady speed.

 

Murdoc's thighs began a constant rhythm of clenching and relaxing as his pleasure built. Stuart focused his complete attention to the sensitive nub, dying to witness the way Murdoc cums.

 

“Ah! F- Faster,” Murdoc whined, his hips grinding up against Stu's hand.

 

2D complied, vigorously rubbing the swollen clit. “You like that? You gonna cum, slut?” he muttered, leaning close to Murdoc to whisper into his ear.

 

Murdoc whimpered at the dirty talk, feeling the heat of his orgasm coiling in his gut, threatening to snap at any moment. Stuart bit Murdoc’s ear before whispering, “C'mon, Mudz. Cum.”

 

This pushed Murdoc over the edge, his back arching as he whined embarrassingly high pitched. After a moment, he relaxed. The aftershocks subsiding as his breathing steadied.

 

Stu kissed Murdoc's cheek. “You still good to go for another round?”

 

“I'm not that old yet, dullard. Of course I am,” Murdoc chuckled.

 

2D grinned. “Good, because I want you so bad,” he said as he unzipped his own pants, letting his erection spring free.

 

Murdoc eyed up the hard cock, admiring its length. He felt his hand move down to stroke Stu's dick. The blue head let a lustful gasp escape his lips.

 

Stuart pulled Murdoc's hand from his length, instead grabbing under the bassist's knees and pushing his legs apart and towards the mattress. His tip teased Murdoc's entrance, threatening to sink into that delicious heat.

 

“What're you waiting for?” Murdoc asked, annoyed.

 

Stu smirked, sadistic pleasure plastering his face, “Beg.”

 

“What? You can't be serious-”

 

“Beg,” he repeated, this time he was more stern.

 

Murdoc released a defeated sigh. “Please put it in,” he muttered.

 

“That didn't sound very convincing.” 2D began thrusting a centimeter into Murdoc, refusing to go deeper despite the growls of annoyance.

 

“Ugh, fine!” Murdoc spat out. He did his best to compose himself and put his desperation on display. “Please, Stu. I want you to fuck me till I can't walk. Please. I need your cock,” he whined.

 

Stu found this acceptable, now sinking inside the bassist until he bottomed out. He let out a shaky sigh of restraint, slowly retreating until he nearly pulled the whole way out. Murdoc's face twisted with want, his mismatched eyes pleading for more. Who was Stu to deny his best bud of what he wants?

 

2D slammed back in, earning a pleasured whimper as he scraped the man's G-spot. He hastily did it again, pulling a grunt out of the satanist. “Fuck!” he cried as Stu thrusted into that bundle of nerves again. The blue head aimed to hit the same spot again and again, ripping moans and a slew of curse words from Murdoc's throat.

 

Stuart relished the wet heat that squeezed his cock. He could feel his climax approaching, but he never wanted this to end.

 

“S- Stu! Please, lemme- ah! Lemme cum! Please, I wanna cum! Please let me cum!” Murdoc whimpered, his hips rocking against 2D's thrusts.

 

“You wanna cum on this cock? Huh, slut? Go ahead, cum,” Stu grunted between thrusts.

 

“Stuart!” Murdoc whined, nearly screaming as he came. His muscles contracted around Stu’s arousal, bringing him over the edge as well. The singer groaned, whispering dirty words of encouragement into Murdoc's ear as he came.

 

When Stu's hips seized their twitching, he slowly pulled out. His cum dribbled out of Murdoc's spent pussy.

 

Murdoc desperately tried to act cool, forbidding his legs from shaking. Yet the limbs seemingly had a mind of their own and trembled slightly from the power of his second orgasm.

 

Stu noticed this, asking, “Are you okay? Did I overdo it?”

 

Murdoc chuckled breathlessly, “No, I'm fine. It was just. Wow.”

 

Stu laughed with him. “It was.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you fellow Murdoc pussy thirsty bitches liked this. I loved writing it. And before someone accuses me of fetishizing trans people, I'm not. I'm simply projecting onto Murdoc cause that's what everyone does. (If you didnt understand that, it means I'm a trans guy too and I want trans Murdoc to be comfortable in his own skin because I want to be comfortable in my own skin.)  
> Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
